Troublesome
by Naruto obsession
Summary: AU! Warning! Fem!Naruto x Sasuke story. Inuyasha crossover. Sasuke finally comes to terms with his feelings for his most precious person but why does fate still play with him and whats with getting seperated from her every time he meets her. These jealous dogs... Sasuke has no other option but borrow the lazy genius's verbal tic... Chapter 5 is under reconstruction.
1. prologue

TROUBLESOME

 **PROLOGUE**

The sky dyed red as the Sun started to sink low , the war ground was littered with dead bodies and blood everywhere . Some cried in pain for the loss of their loved ones ignoring their own not so great condition while others mourned for them trying to stay strong for the ones they were left with . The atmosphere was heavy as the remaining people gathered around their dying war hero who saved them with her strong determination sacrificing her life to break the cycle of hatred and restore peace among the five elemental nations.

Using the last of her strength to undo the infinite tsukuyomi she passed her burden of world peace to the love of her life. She looked at the faint trace of sun mark that once rested on her palm , what's left the power passed to her by the sage of six paths to defeat the rabbit goddess . There was very little of sage's power left with both of them.

The Raven's marble white skin was flushed red as his insides twisted in pain at the thought of losing his blonde haired rival and his first love that held his sanity. Looking at the tan skinned female who now was as pale as snow in his arms, her long blonde hair caked with blood and dirt he confessed his love for her , begging her not to leave him alone while she was trying to console him.

He pressed his lips to hers as warm tears slid down his pale cheeks . His face hovering above hers just like the time in the valley of the end , but this time there was no rain to cover for his silent tears as the landed on her face. No words were exchanged as the drowned in each other's silence.

She looked up into his eyes giving him a smile. She got her bastard back but with a price . She felt a sudden pang of guilt at the thought of leaving him alone. After all she was the only one he was left with. She stretched her hand out to wipe his tears and rested her palm on his face.

He looked at the her palm resting on his face and covered it with his , pressing his lips into it , which was surprisingly warm for a dying person, like her heart that is always forgiving, he noticed.

 **Flashback**

 _"If you have to choose between my brother or the village , what would you choose?"he asked trapping her in his genjutsu, as he walked into her personal space . She slowly backed away trying to maintain distance while horribly failing to convey that she wasn't intimidated by him._

 _"I-I ... I don't understand.." she asked back._

 _" If my brother turns against the village whom will you pick my brother or the village?" he asked seriously not stopping till her back hit a tree._

 _She cursed herself for getting trapped between him and the tree and but could not avert her eyes from his. His face inched closer to hers his mangekyo spinning wildly as he gazed into her deep blue eyes searching for sincerity ._

 _"Why would Sasuke turn against the village?"she asked back confusion slipping into her features._

 _"Just answer me," he prodded._

 _"I would save the village and Sasuke at the same time,"she told him with determination radiating off from every corner of her body_ _even when only a few seconds ago he saw fear for him in her eyes._

 _"You're so naive Naruto," he smirked cupping her cheeks satisfied with her answer ._

 _Naruto felt uncomfortable due to the proximity and even more ,not due to his actions but her noticing the warmth radiating off his body, how much warm his hands were for an ice Prince. Even Sasuke was not this warm as far as she remembered. She felt his hot breath on her face as his lips inched closer to hers closing the distance. She let out a gasp thinking how she let him this much closer blaming the resemblance he held to his brother._

 _Itachi took the opportunity to invade her moist crevice. Her eyes widened as she tried to get away from but his firm grip on her waist prevented her from getting away. For some reason she felt it was intoxicating but she burried the thought in the corner of her heart. She felt it was wrong on many levels . She felt she was betraying her feelings for Sasuke . She was brought out of the mental war with her emotions as she felt his lips leave hers._

 _She was brought out of the genjutsu as he took a step away from her. Her heart was racing ,faint blush colouring her cheeks. "What was that for !" She managed to shout breathing hard. He smirked at her reaction and poked her on the forehead with his fingers. Naruto glared at him rubbing the spot which was now red._

 _"Stupid little brother. He is sure lucky to have you care for him." He turned to leave. Naruto perked up, " Wait... you are after me aren't you,then why not take me now? "_

 _"I am going now ." He said putting_ _distance between them._

 _" what do you mean?" She asked him._

 _"I've given you some of my power hope the day never comes when you have to use it ._

 _I have something more important to do ."_

 **Flashback end**

Rage filled his body, blood rushing through his veins. He was angry at the world that ripped off everything from him, angry at her for getting hit, for not being able to heal herself like all the previous times she did, for teaching him that she was not unbreakable, for making him realize that she was precious to him more than he thought she was, even though he told her that he would sever their bond himself , he just didn't consider how much it would hurt him and it hurt like hell.

He was angry at himself for embracing his clans curse of hatred, for taking too long to realize how much she loved him and how much he loved her, how devastated he would be if he were to loose her. He looked at the girl in his arms, her whisker marks less pronounced and her eyes less focused , he could say that she was struggling not to pass out.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry..." he whispered to her as he craddled her head close to his aching heart. His remaining teammates and the rest of rookie nine with the shinobi from all elemental nations and the kage could only look at the pair feeling sorry and mourn for the raven and his sun in silence.

ooo

The great nine tailed fox demon grimaced at the sight before him . For once he could find it in his heart to feel sorry for the Uchiha . After all the times he tried to kill her he snorted at the the irony of him begging her not to leave him . That sly black Zetsu, how he got hold of such deadly jutsu that fails all the internal organs to an extent that even he could not fix was something he could not fathom. The only way is to regrow the organs, but he cannot grow back human organs , she will become a half fox demon.

Getting up he stretched his body lazily and proceeded to use his powers to turn his kit into a hanyou the only way to save her but for that he needs to unleash his power which would not be a great idea without powerful seals that could contain it in his arsenal as it could wipe out an area as large as a country.

Such powerful seals are only in the kitsune shrine in the land beyond the elemental nations where demons are not uncommon but it is a point of no return for the blonde as the borders of the elemental nations are sealed to prevent attacks from the demons. Using the last of the sage's power he would teleport them to the shrine through space-time jutsu. It was the only way he could save her .

 **"Kit grab the Uchiha's hand."**

"Kurama . why?"

 **"You ask too much kit. I am going to save you . Now don't ask any more questions ."**

"...Ok ."

Naruto slipped her hand into Sasuke's hand startling him and smiled at him with great effort . His heart clenched at his inability to do anything to save her . He felt a sudden drain in his chakra, his rinnesharingan activated without his consent as she started to glow , cold flames licking her body ,fragments of what used to be disappearing from the vision as they were sucked into a different dimension, of all those staring at her wide eyed as the faint whisper of her parting words were hung in the air carried by the calm winds .

"We'll meet again Sasuke... I promise dattebayo ."

 **" Sorry kit I can save you but I don't think you will be able to meet the Uchiha any time soon."**

"What are you saying ku.. ra...ma..?"her words slurred as she drifted into oblivion.

Sasuke looked at the space between his hands where the jinchuriki formerly rested. It took some time for him to register what happened in his shock.

"Naruto..." He whispered into the air as realization of what she had done dawned upon him. Hope blossomed in his heart.

ooo

 **Land beyond elemental nations- Kitsune** **shrine - a little distance away from Inuyasha Forest.**

The seals of a few hundred years old kitsune shrine the resting place for the messenger of Inari-sama , lit up alerting the kitsune spirits in charge of it . A black portal opened inside, as a blue eyed blonde made appearance, the shy spirits gathered around her to proceed with the ritual of turning her into a hanyou. Her body started burning in flames as her old parts burned and got replaced by the new ones, her skin and organs began to disintegrate at molecular level and cells began to rebuild.

Kurama's power radiate off her and the spirits diverted it into the nature . The plants and trees began to regrow as shockwaves of the foxes power was felt through a large distance even in elemental nations.

The nature began to absorb the rich chakra, the animals feeling it's warmth. The raw power of the great demon fox was not unfelt by the demons , unsettling them . Few small demons cowered and went into hiding. The head Miko Kaede who was meditating felt the powers that were being absorbed by the nature and sent her men out to search for any thing out of place.

The spirits returned into their place after a few days when the transformation was over and took care of her till she woke up.

ooo

 _A few days after..._

 **Land beyond elemental nations- Inuyasha Forest.**

Climbing up the well Kagome looked around to realize that she was in an unfamiliar place.

"I could be wrong but I think I'm not in Tokyo anymore," she told herself but could not help but call out to to her family.

"Grandpa! Mom! Are you there...Souta!... It's like the family shrine i-huh..the tree... That means I'm practically home."

Kagome recognized the tree near her family's shrine and began running towards it. She stopped when she saw a boy bound to it by an arrow.

"Is that a.. boy?" She slowly neared him warily.

"Hey there!"she called out to him but received no response. She began to touch his ears out of curiosity for a while before she looked around to figure out what she should do next. She heard the bushes moving. She moved just in time to dodge the arrows thrown at her.

"Hey . Get away from there," the man shouted at her . She tried to escape but was caught tied and taken to their village.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **A/N:** Hey everyone. Thank you all for reading my first fanfic. Forgive me for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes that slipped my notice. English is not my native language. Please leave a review. I will publish the next chapter based on them.


	2. Where am I?

**CHAPTER-1**

where am I?

It's been two days since she woke up.

It's been two days since she started trying to figure out where she was.

It's been two days since she talked to kurama.

It's been two days since she talked to someone.

At one instance she was fighting for her life with a huge hole in her gut hard even for the fox to fix ,while the bastard was trying to throw away his life for her ,daring to confess his love to her during the last movements of her life ,with a deep kiss full of love ,showing his desperateness to save her ,hugging her body tightly crying his eyes out ...

As much as she hated to admit the sadistic side of her ...she liked it. She liked the feeling of being loved by the bastard. But life is a bitch . Everything she gained that instant was snatched away from her. Just .like .that. Her head reeled from all the blood loss while she strained her ears to listen to Sasuke screaming out her name. She felt really bad for him . Everything he loved was taken away from him . She knew that she was the last thing that kept him sane after Itachi's death . She brought him out of his insane thoughts of taking revenge on Konoha and made him accept Itachi's last wish .

After defeating Kaguya and black Zetsu together they sealed them but not before Zetsu managed to use a powerful jutsu to kill Naruto . Sasuke tried to take the hit for her but he was too late . He caught her in his arms bringing her close to himself while her comrades surrounded them. Sakura came running towards her crying and daring her to die on her. She tried to heal her stubbornly exhausting her reserves glaring at anyone who tried to stop her till Kakashi told her that it was enough and that they could not save her anymore with a hard slap . She started screaming hysterically that it was not fair and that she could not leave them burying her face into Kakashi's jounin vest . Ino and Hinata could not hold their tears as the cried on Chouji and Kiba's shoulders. It pained her heart to see them so sad .

'And what was Kurama saying as my vision faded into darkness was that ... sorry? Sorry for what?' she began to think. She could not catch what he said but she thought she heard him say hanyou .

Now here she was in the middle of nowhere as if everything did not just happen. But something seriously didn't feel right. Her nose is picking sharply and even distinguish each scent separately . Her ears are sensitive hearing even the faintest sound and her body felt agile. Her movements graceful which was alien to her since graceful was not a word to associate her with. Still she could not access chakra or talk to kurama for that matter. She felt her chakra reserves drained. But she could feel the nature chakra seeping into the seal. Probably Kurama is recuperating she concluded. _Maybe that's the reason why I am not able to reach him_ she told herself. She walked for hours till she saw someone wearing red at a distance. It was becoming dark soon it would be night.

"Finally! I thought I was going to die of boredom, " she shouted as she neared the person . She began to run towards the figure but her steps faltered as she neared him and she grimaced looking at the boy pinned to the tree with an arrow. She climbed the tree and took a good look at his features and her eyes immediately drifted to his ears.

She started to blush deep red and looked around . Raising her hand , licking her lips nervously she touched his soft velvety ears and began scratching behind his ears in fascination . He reminded her so much of Kiba and Akamaru .

"So...Soft...," She squealed and started patting his head.

"He sure looks alive and he's breathing," she told herself. Her nose caught his scent , eyes wide she started sniffing him, her basic instincts started screaming at her, telling her it was a bad idea, that she should get away from him. She could not understand he smelled similar to Kiba , like a wet dog, but thousand times more amplified . She wrinkled her nose in disgust cursing her senses that just had to kick in.Suddenly his nose twitched and he opened his eyes startling the blonde. In an hurry to distance herself from him she slipped off the branch landing on something soft.

"Ouch... You scared the shit out of me dattebayo!"

"What's with the sniffing foxy ?" He asked smugly.

" Hey! I wasn't sniffing," she puffed her cheeks defiantly and turned her face to the side with a huff sticking her nose high in the air but the whole effect was ruined by the blush colouring her cheeks.

"What's with the name foxy anyway? "She asked sneaking a glance at him , trying to avoid the topic.

Instead of answering her he looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"Coz..You look and smell like one?" She looked confused for some time. " Anyway what's with the multiple tails ?" he continued.

"... What tails?"

"You're currently sitting on them." He said exasperatedly.

Her eyes went wide as she noticed her tails for the first time. Nine tails swished behind her as she stood up looking behind her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

" I HAVE TAILS?!!!!!!!!..."

"Kurama!" She mentally screamed.

 **"Quiet kit. I'm trying to rest."**

" This is why you blocked me till now?"

 **"It was better for you to find it out yourself."**

"I was normal till now. They just appeared out of nowhere."

 **"That canine's scent triggered it . Your fox half is not a big fan of dogs. We foxes don't get along well with dogs ."**

"How do I change back?"

 **"With practice but you're still weak , I'm trying to arrange your chakra coils to the way the used to be , so it will be hard for you to draw chakra for some time."**

"So...I'm not human anymore?"

" **No you're not. You are half demon but you are mortal. Now get away from that dog and let me rest."** before she could protest he had already blocked her.

ooo

The black haired girl gazed at the villagers who were busy discussing what to do with her, ignoring her as if she was a ghost they could not see or a stone on the the side of their path .

"You really didn't have to tie me , you know...," she voiced her opinion, which was again... ignored.

"What's with her weird clothes."

"Is she a foreigner?"

"Maybe she is a kitsune..."

"Nah.. kitsune are a lot trickier than that. They can shape shift and would have escaped already."

Look at them talking as if I am not sitting right in the middle of the crowd she mentally growled. She looked around her and felt something off about them. Topknots... Topknots.. Topknots.. Topknots.. am I in Japan's medieval time?

"Make way for head priestess Kaede."

 _Great another weirdo on the way she_ mentally sighed.

The crowd parted to make way for an old woman garbed in a white traditional kimono dress, red hakama, and on her feet were a combination of white socks and straw sandals . One of her eyes was covered by an eye patch .

The old woman walked up to her and put her hand in a sack and pulled out a fistful of salt and showered it on her.

"Demon begone," she chanted out loud.

"Hey! I'm not a demon," she shouted indignantly.

"You're not a demon. Then why were you found in the forest of inuyasha."

"Do you think she may be a spy from other village?" a man whispered into the Miko's ear.

"Spy on what? We can barely feed ourselves." She replied dismissing his theory. She then turned towards the girl who was looking at them talking. Her old tired eyes caught something familiar in her features, _she_ _looks like sister Kikyo_ she mused. After a few scrutinizing glances the woman declared her to be of no harm and dispersed the crowd. She invited her to be her guest for the night.

The smell wafting from the stew cooking in the pot reminded Kagome how hungry she was.

"Forgive us," Kaede said as she poured some stew into a bowl," The young ones have become rash due to the wars these days. Even if I tell them we have no reason for wars they refuse to listen and only give me more worry about it."

Kagome took the steaming stew from her and brought it to her lips , " Thanks for the food." she said aloud as she scarfed it down.

Kaede looked at Kagome reminiscing her last last moments with her sister Kikyo . She was broken out of her stupor when she heard commotion outside. Kagome too perked up at the noise and went outside following Kaede.

ooo

Kagome looked at the large centipede demon that dragged her into the well before she could contemplate running away , the demon spirit's attention fell on her.

"Give me the the sacred Jewel,"the demon hissed as it started attacking her.

"Kagome. you have the sacred Jewel?! ," Kaede asked wide eyed. Kagome dodged in time to escape an attack from the demon,a faint trickle of blood ran down her leg as she landed on her knees.

"I have no idea what this sacred Jewel is," Kagome shouted as she began running towards the forest to get away from it. Kaede followed her with her men to save her.

ooo

A familiar copper scent of blood invaded his senses awakening the dog demon from his fifty years of sleep.

"I smell it. The blood of the woman who killed me and it's coming closer. "

He opened his eyes looking around , his eyes fell on the arrow pinning him to the tree . He tried to pull it out but the spell was too strong.

He saw a figure approaching him from a distance . It looked like an orange blob.

After the figure got a little closer he could make out that the figure was a girl he closed his eyes pretending not to be alive.

"Finally I thought I was going to die of boredom, " she shouted as she neared the him . He fought the urge to flinch at her loud voice. He could hear her running towards him and climbing the branch he was resting on .For some time he could not understand what she was doing till he felt her hot breath on his face. His nose caught her scent... she smelled different, like wild forest , like a fox but not quite the same, in a way he liked, he could have lost himself in thoughts till she started to touch his soft velvety ears and scratch behind his ears.

"So...Soft...," She squealed and started patting his head. He tried hard not to wag his tail. He was surprised at himself for reacting the way he has never done. She was the only person who did that.

"He sure looks alive and he's breathing," she mumbled to herself.

He could not hold it in himself anymore when she started sniffing he opened his eyes to look into the bluest of eyes he has ever seen startling her. In an hurry to distance herself from him she slipped off the branch landing on her rear.

"Ouch... You scared the shit out of me dattebayo!"

"What's with the sniffing foxy ?" He asked smugly. He teased her.

" Hey! I wasn't sniffing," she puffed her cheeks defiantly and turned her face to the side with a huff sticking her nose high in the air but the whole effect was ruined by the blush colouring her cheeks. He felt it was cute but something about her felt off.

"What's with the name foxy anyway? "She asked. He was still trying to figure out what is wrong with the picture of her on the ground apart from her weird clothes when it hit like a brick to his head _Of course she has multiple tails! ._

"Coz..You look and smell like one?" She looked confused at his answer. " Anyway what's with the multiple tails ?" he continued when she did not talk back.

"... What tails?"

"You're currently sitting on them." He said exasperatedly. What's with this girl anyway?

Her eyes went wide as she noticed her tails for the first time. Nine tails swished behind her as she stood up looking behind her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

" I HAVE TAILS?!!!!!!!!..."

Way to state the obvious girly he mentally sighed. What an airhead he mentally sweat dropped as she zoned him out completely, her eyes glazed.

ooo

A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you all for reading my first fanfic. Forgive me for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes that slipped my notice. English is not my native language. Please leave a review. I will publish the next chapter based on them.


	3. Kagome or Kikyo- chaos ensues

CHAPTER-2

Kagome or Kikyo- chaos ensues

Inuyasha took his time to take a good look at the odd demon girl who zoned him out with a stupid look on her face.what an odd hair color, kinda reminds me of sun.

Naruto became aware of her surroundings as Kyubi kicked her out of her mindscape.

She looked behind her feeling the soft fur of her tails with her fingers. He did not tell me how to hide these tails. I can't even access my chakra. She shook her head trying to lay the matters aside for the time being.

"Earth to foxy. Are you even here?" She looked at him with a lost expression.

" You look stupid," he said and smirked at the expression she made.

"Hey! I don't look stupid," she snarled looking annoyed with his comment.

"Yeah , with those long legs, large boobs and cute face you're not half bad to look at." He said cockily. Naruto resembled a tomato at his words.

"Shut up! Keep your perverted thoughts to yourself." With the way he talks and smells he could be Kiba's lost brother she mentally sweat dropped .

The thoughts again reminded her of home and she thought of thinking about anything but home because it made her sad. Gotta find a way home but for now her eyes drifted to the arrow . She could not ignore it when curiosity got better off her.

"Why are you pinned to the tree anyway?" She asked eagerness dripping off every word.

"That's a long story." He avoided not wanting to talk about the woman he loved with his whole heart that did not hesitate to kill him.

"Remove it for me , will ya, the arrow?" He asked hoping that she could remove it for him.

"Umm... Ok but don't try anything funny," She said after thinking for a moment. She stood up and climbed the branch nearing him and tried to pull out the arrow but got repelled the instant she touched it. Surprise she looked at the arrow clearly and found it layered with chakra, A seal.

"It's a seal. Does not look simple and I cannot undo it till I have chakra only the person who cast it can undo it or you have to wait till I can access my chakra again."

"Chakra...?" He said confused.

"But... Why were you sealed anyway?" She asked but he looked away trying not to meet her eyes.

Suddenly their senses spiked up alerting them of coming danger. She could hear the leaves rustling followed by shouts of people.

"She is coming this way ." The dog demon looked menacingly in the direction of the sound.The leaves of the bushes near them rustled a girl with raven hair came out shouting

"I told you I don't have it." Oblivious of the two set of eyes trained on her . She slipped when her leg caught in the roots protruding out and landed face first on the ground.

"Hello Kikyo playing with bugs now are we?" He asked sarcastically. Naruto looked at him.

"Did he just talk?" was the thought of the teenager. Her head immediately snapped in his direction.

"So you're alive," she exclaimed.

"Why are you taking so long to kill it . Just do it like you did me."

This earned a raised eyebrow from the accused girl.

"She was the one who did that to him?"was the thought of the confused kitsune.

"You look pretty dumb there Kikyo,"making her look at him as if he has grown another head.

"The Kikyo I know doesn't waste time," he rambled on . Her eyes twitched and she decided it was time to put a stop .

"That does it!" She said forcefully.

"Kikyo ...Kikyo whoever that is... it is not my name. My name is..."

"She's here." he said not really listening to her.The looked around only to find the demon come from above her.Naruto acted immediately and pushed the demon away before she could get to the girl.

"I'm saved." She said feeling grateful looking at Naruto holding her down with her claws.

"You're pathetic Kikyo." he spat.

"For the last time. I said I am not Kikyo. I'm Kagome .Ka...go..me.. Kagome,"she shouted

"Shut up! Who else would give off scent like you...or maybe not" he said sniffing her, Kagome watched him giving an I told you so look.

"You're right Kikyo was smart and way cuter than you." he grumbled making her scowl at him.

"Why you..."the demon growled throwing Naruto off her but left her to attack the girl clinging to Inuyasha. With nothing to brace herself with she caught on to the only thing she could. The dog demon screamed in pain as his locks were brutally assaulted.

"Let go of me," she shouted at the demon pulling her.

"Ow..ow..ow.. you let go of me you damn woman."

"Give me the sacred Jewel." The centipede demon hissed.

"The sacred Jewel," he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Stop!" Kagome commanded the jewel inside her unconsciously as she fell down. Her powers repelled the centipede monster as it's hands got separated from it landing in a heap surprising the villagers and Kaede. The monster sunk her teeth into the girl's side which began to glow throwing her away like a rag doll. The jewel got separated from her body . The villagers stared in awe at the jewel . Even Naruto was curious about it.It did not take much time for them to take notice of the nine tailed kitsune . Few of them started attacking her.

"Wait! I mean no harm ," Naruto tried to talk some sense into them but they were too intimidated by her number of tails, they were not ready to listen to reason. They felt she was more dangerous than the centipede monster.

"Like we'd trust you fox," they spat trying to tie her up with rope. She looked around to escape but her eyes caught the demon who was pulling the girl and she was holding on to the dog demon's locks.

"Worry about yourself first."

"I cannot defend myself with out any chakra and I cannot hurt them with Taijutsu , I still have no control over my body."

"How will you escape then idiot."

"I'm still figuring it out fuzzbutt."

"Let me take over for now."

"Don't harm them..."

"Yeah... Yeah... stupid ape."

Her eyes turned blood red and the Fox's chakra began to seep out alerting them . The killing intent released by the Kyubi made them sweat bullets as it tore open the ropes binding her. She got onto her four limbs with a feral look on her face ,her fangs elongated and her whisker marks thickened.

Inuyasha looked at her wide eyed as she sped off to attack the demon that bound Kikyo's look alike to him squeezing the hell out of them.The demon swallowed the jewel reattaching her parts transforming into a beast.The villagers at that time didn't know who they should be afraid of more the nine tailed Fox or the transformed demon.

"Hey ,Can you pull out this arrow?" Inuyasha asked the girl making her look at him while his eyes were trained on the transformed demon confidence oozing out of his form.

"This one," she asked him, seeing no other way to free herself . He nodded after a single glance.

"No child don't.." Kaede's voice sounded off in the distance.

"You old hag, can't you see once the demon absorbs the jewel fully you are all food for it."

"I don't want to die," Kagome said as she pulled out the arrow pinning him which disappeared.

The demon now fully transformed tightened it's body trying to choke Kagome and Inuyasha.

ooo

Kurama leapt from the distance after dodging the villager's attack while carefully hitting them unconscious towards the tree when Inuyasha used his strength to free themselves and used his powers to tear open the body of the centipede monster.

Kurama stood near Inuyasha growling at the menacing aura he gave off as nine tails swished behind. Naruto was the only reason he did not attack him. He looked warily at the girl who was nice to him no so long ago.

Kaede searched for the jewel in the demon's body to prevent it from rejuvenating and removed it as the body of the demon turned to ash while the remaining people watched Naruto.

"Only you can possess the jewel ," she said handing it over to Kagome.

ooo

Naruto's eyes turned normal again along with her pronunced features as she took control of her body again except her tails. She sighed looking at them.

"Hey Kurama do something about the tails will ya?"

"Nothing can be done till you can access your chakra. It'll take two days for you to access it."

"Guess I'll be stuck like this for a while then."she breathed out not making any sense to the boy watching her.

She looked at his tense form and assured him no harm rubbing the back of her head.Inuyasha saw Kaede handing the jewel to the girl and moved towards them when he felt sure that the blonde fox would not harm him.

"The jewel that gave powers to the demon. What use does it have for me."

"Yeah , what use does it have for humans," Inuyasha piped in. Kaede instinctively stood in front of Kagome protectively.

"If you don't want to feel the pain of my claws you better give it to me and get over with it."

"Inuyasha stop threatening the girl when the jewel belongs to her ," Naruto growled as she walked towards them narrowing her eyes at him.She did not feel right about his behavior taking a one eighty. He seemed good earlier.

Kaede eyes widened when she came to their defence. "You were the one I've sensed a few days ago. " She said making Naruto turn towards her. Her blue eyes shining with curiosity. Kaede could see that she meant every word she said when she gazed into her eyes feeling every emotion swimming in them.

"Why do you want to protect us child?"

"Because it seems the right thing to do," she grinned at them sheepishly. The villagers relaxed when they saw Kaede interacting with her freely.

"Hey you were supposed to be on my side ," Inuyasha whined.

"You seem to be a good person but your feelings towards them I'm sensing are not good. Hatred can only get you nowhere dattebayo ." Her words shocked him.

"Shut up! Your words won't change my feelings . Especially towards the woman I dislike," he growled out as he sped towards Kagome, stretching his claws towards her.

Naruto pushed her down in time but his claws grazed her arm. She hissed in pain as blood dripped from her wound staining her Orange kimono top. Her wound started healing slower than usual because she could not access her chakra. She cradled her arm looking at him fiercely while she stood before her protectively.

"Stay away from this Foxy or you'll get hurt."

The villagers began to shoot arrows at him which annoyed him. He cut the trees with his claws to scatter them.

"He's attacking the villagers,gotta get him away from them." She thought it in irritation. Kaede pulled out a rosary chanting words that made the beads arrange themselves around Inuyasha and making him angry as he could not remove it.

"Kagome-san get on my back we will lead him away from the villagers before he hurts them." Kagome nodded but felt apprehensive that her small stature can carry her. "Hurry ,now."

Kagome finally got on her back and Naruto took off leading him away from them. Naruto's new body was faster she noted as Inuyasha chased them.

After they were at a safe distance in an open area of a cliff. Kagome got down and Naruto took a Taijutsu stance.

She engaged him in a fight , giving him hit after hit while escaping his sharp claws. She narrowed her eyes feeling that he was not putting his everything into the fight as her fist came into contact with hard flesh covered by his robes. The bastard was playing with her.

At one point she got him down near the edge of the cliff straddling him pinning his arms with one hand and pointing a sharp claws to his throat.

"You would really want to get off me right now," he said .

"No, you are going to hurt her."

"You would really really want to get off me, before I loose control of myself." he said enjoying her things straddling him and her soft butt resting on him, eyeing the soft mounds attached to her chest. Naruto squirmed uncomfortably at his actions giving him more pleasure unknowingly.

"You did it ," Kagome cheered her not aware of the blonde's plight.

Kaede and two of her men reached the place and breathed a sigh of relief when they saw that the blonde had everything under control till...

"You hormonal freak ,"she shrieked backing away from him as she realized that the something poking behind her back, between her tails .She could hear Kurama's roaring laughter in the back of her mind.

"Told ya ," he said sitting up chuckling at her expression. He got up and began to walk towards the blonde on the ground.

"Kagome , recite the word to subjugate Inuyasha's soul." Kaede said.

"What?" she looked at her confused.

"Just say something!"

"Subjugate me? You fools,"he said cockily.

Naruto stood up and threw her fist at him which he caught pulling her into his arms holding her by her waist.

"He's stronger than he let's on dattebayo,"she thought and kicked his shin with large force she could muster.

"You..." he growled releasing her. He was about to attack her when Kagome decided to use the word of subjugation she came up with in that instant.

As soon as the word "sit," left her lips his face met the ground the rosary's power kicking in.

"It held him ," Kagome said surprised while Naruto felt relieved.

"What is this ,"he growled, trying to remove it but could not.

"It's useless Inuyasha. You cannot remove the rosary."

"Shut up !old hag,"he hissed doubling his efforts. When he couldn't he sped towards Kagome earning a kick from the blonde throwing him off the cliff. He landed in the river and was washed away by the current.

"That'll do him good." Naruto said dusting her hands.

"Come on let's go back to the village," Kaede said to Kagome.

Naruto stayed rooted to the place thinking she would not be welcomed into the village.

"Well aren't you coming ?"Kaede turned and called out to her. The blonde's face lit immediately and she skipped as she followed them.

ooo

"Let's see... I'll apply more salve on the wound on your belly."Kagome grimaced as Kaede tended to her wounds.

"Oww...! " she shouted in pain. She looked at Naruto looking out and followed her.

"They're fixing the houses destroyed by that Centipede Monster. So much work!" She exclaimed while Naruto nodded in agreement remembering the time when Nagato levelled her village .

"This does not bode well at all. Now that the Sacred Jewel has reappeared, there will be others who seek to possess it," Kaede said grabbing their attention.

" Like yesterday..." Kagome agreed with her.

"And not just demons, but also humans, who have evil in their hearts. With all the violence in the world, it follows there will be those who seek the Jewel's power to realize their greedy ambitions."

"Why is the sacred Jewel important?"Naruto asked Kaede, " but first why is he in here anyway?"

"Huh," Kagome turned to her side to find Inuyasha lying on his side some steps away from them with his back facing them defiantly.

"How did you know? I did not notice till now." Kagome said amazed.

"I could smell him from miles away," Naruto replied crinkling her nose.

Slightly turning his head ,"Give me the Jewel," he deadpaned and turned back.

"It seems the holding power of the rosary is quite effective. Even if he gets near the Sacred Jewel, we do not have to worry." Kaede chuckled.

"Why do you want the Sacred Jewel? You're awfully strong right now. You don't really need its power, do you?" Kagome asked.

"He is only half demon..." Kaede began to fill in before he let out a growl.

" You old hag! Who do you think you are, anyway. Don't talk as if you know all about me!" He shouted punching the floor putting a hole into it.

Naruto looked at him shocked by his reaction . She stared at him and found her gaze locked on his eyes finding something familiar in them. The same she found in Haku, Gaara and Sasuke. The same she used to find in her reflection every morning in the mirror.lonliness...

She gulped when she could not avert her eyes from his , she felt breathless as his golden orbs shared the same thirst as her . Thirst for acceptance... Her stomach dropped. Getting up she excused herself and hurried out. Kaede's lone eye did not miss her reaction.

"What's up with her?"he said out loud.

"Don't you understand? I guess it can't be helped. I am the younger sister of Kikyo, the one who put the spell on you. " Kaede said grabbing his attention away from Naruto earning a grateful look from her.

"Kaede? So... You're that kid?" he remembered the little girl with Kikyo.

"Fifty years have passed. And I have grown old."

" And that means... Kikyo must be really old now, too. Humans age so easily. That's the way it goes."

"My sister Kikyo... died.On the same day that she shot the spellbound arrow at you," she told him as she threw some wood into the fireplace.

"Heh, so that's how it went. She kicked the bucket, huh?" he scoffed, "What a relief!"

"Inuyasha, it is too early to breathe a sigh of relief. Kagome is the reincarnation of my sister, Kikyo."

"What?"

"What!??????"

A/N:

That's all for this chapter. I am not that satisfied with it, I will try my best to improve them. Please review and any suggestions that I find cool are welcome. I cannot change the pairing to Naruto and Inuyasha but I can add a few moments between them before and after Sasuke makes his entry. Forgive me for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors that slipped my notice.


	4. Goodbye Inuyasha

CHAPTER- 3- **GOODBYE INUYASHA**

" I must protect this Jewel...? That is ridiculous..." she mumbled stomping her way not really caring where she was going earning looks from some villagers .

 _"Inuyasha, it is too early to breathe a sigh of relief. Kagome is the reincarnation of my sister, Kikyo."_

" _What?"_

 _"What????_ "

" I still cannot get over the fact that I am the reincarnation of the so revered priestess...pfft... what a joke! I am sure the old lady is turning senile." She rolled her eyes folding her hands.

"Kikyo . Kikyo .Who the hell is she anyway? People just keep comparing me to her. Especially Inuyasha what did I even do to him? Kikyo this. Kikyo that . You're right you're not Kikyo, you are too dumb to be her." She mock imitated him till she heard voices from around her.

" She's what?! High Priestess Kikyo's...??"

She tensed _woah! Word sure does travel fast . Just ignore them._

"When you think about it, she does seem quite saintly..."

 _Hah !look in what angle do I look saintly?_

"The kid's the reincarnation of High Priestess Kikyo."

 _C'mon gimme a break._

"Watch your language. Show some respect for the young lady!"

"The 'young lady' is a reincarnation!"

"Look there she is Kikyo-sama's reincarnation."

"Hey did you hear..."

"Such radiance...such grace ... No wonder she is ...

 _That's it they are so going down._

Gritting her teeth she turned around to find all the villagers on the mound clasping their hands and praying in reverence .

 _Argh! What is up with these people. They're worshipping the wrong person!_

Shaking her head in disappointment she turned around to find others.

Ooo

Perched on a tree branch high up in a tree, Inuyasha stared into the distance pensively.

" So...she's dead," he said ,as if he could not come to terms with the fact that it was the truth. He still remembered her, memories fresh in his mind . He unintentionally allowed himself to smile as he remembered flashes of her gentle face, her long beautiful hair, her voice , her warm hands till he remembered that she tried to kill him, narrowing his eyes.

 _I still hate her ..._

he told himself.

 _do I ??_

His hair whipped gently in the warm breeze as he debated inside trying to find all the reasons why he should hate her convincing himself that the tightness in his heart was not because he was missing her.

His sensitive ears picked up foot steps from a distance nearing towards him. He ignored it and continued with his thoughts till Kagome's voice interrupted him.

"Hey Inuyasha!" He turned his head towards her to see her looking at him. For a second he thought he was looking at Kikyo. Kikyo's dead idiot. He mentally slapped himself.

"What?! " he snapped.

With out talking she sat at the base of the tree and patted the space beside her for him to sit. He raised an eyebrow looking at her doubtfully, but finally decided to cave in. He landed on his feet softly , and took his place beside her. He waited for her to speak as he watched her intently.

She had been thinking for some time about clearing up with him. She knew she couldn't watch her back all the time so she voiced out,

"You hate me, don't you?"

"You've no idea how much!" He scoffed earning a glare from her.

"Look... The one you hate is not me, but this lady named Kikyo.I'm Kagome, not Kikyo. So won't you be a little nicer to me?"

 _No but you remind me every second of the time I spent with that traitor._

" Are you stupid or what?! I don't care who you are! In order to get the Sacred Jewel, I have to be merciless!" He said getting up and began walking away from her. He couldn't stand the sight of her... _liar_

"I see," she sighed deciding he can't be helped.

" In case you should decide to get violent, then all I have to do is say 'sit' and-" she was cut off by Inuyasha crashing face first violently onto the ground.

"Oops, sorry! I didn't mean that." She said trying to hold her laughter not feeling sorry at all.

" Damn you Kikyo!"

Her laughter immediately died , something akin to disappointment and hurt settling on her face. She immediately turned away scowling and left in anger.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Go to hell!" She shouted behind her.

"Bipolar bitch."

Ooo

The clouds swept through the dark skies occasionally hiding the waxing crescent moon , the atmosphere chilly, the trees swaying gently . The forest animals returned to their nesting places to rest for a new day burying themselves in peaceful slumber.

Not every one is lucky to have peace, with past demons haunting them, even when the wounds created by them slowly heal . They leave behind scars too big to ignore, too hard to forget.

Naruto leapt through the branches lost in thoughts of the boy who mirrored her past self, hiding in cold exterior and boastful demeanour. No matter how hard he tried she could see his mask slipping, his agony hidden deep inside with only his eyes failing to conceal them . She bit her lip in frustration . _Just what has he been through.._

She stopped when she reached a river, Kurama at the back of her mind leaving her to her system . She looked around and tried to sense if anyone was near. After she was sure no one was near she sniffed herself only to crinkle her nose declaring she was in a bad need of a bath to herself.

Stripping off her kimono and underwear, she piled them in a heap. She sat on edge and gently lowered her feet into the cold water. She stared at her reflection under the moon light ,the gentle breeze ruffling her fur soothingly, as her wild locks swayed .

She still couldn't remove his face from her mind _that furious expression he just looked like me... when I wanted the world to believe... that I was strong even when I felt so weak...so...lonely..._

She bit her lip as he reminded her a bit of Sasuke, too prideful in letting others in. A bit of Gaara in believing he can depend only on himself till she knocked some sense into him.

She lowered herself into the water till she was waist deep and began washing herself. She dunked in wetting her hair and her tail fur wet. She looked at her long golden tresses triggering a memory of her mission with Sasuke. She still remembered the day as clear as the colour of her eyes. Her ears turned red and her cheeks flamed . The day before he left her for power . His gentle kiss, his pale hands undoing her pigtails, his cold touch warming her tear stained cheek...

She was lost in thoughts of him when her instincts screamed danger. A shiver ran down her spine as she got out of the water and hurriedly dressed .She immediately stilled sensing something behind her.

 **"Kit! "**

Ooo

Kagome tossed and turned on the futon Kaede gave her . It was not soft like her bed but it was better than the hard floor. Her thoughts skimmed through various things she experienced after coming here, it still seemed surreal to her , she still felt like she was in a dream.

She focused on trying to figure out how she came by here . She remembered being dragged into the well by the centipede monster and then she found herself in a different time line.

"It's been two days since I arrived here. Gramps. Sota... Mom... They must be so worried. I've gotta find a way to get back home . I... I miss home so much ,"she mumbled sleepily to herself , pulling her blanket higher .

Inuyasha's rude words still rang in her ears . _What an ass!_ she thought. _All He sees me is as Kikyo. But this feeling I get whenever he looks at me..._ She sighed turning to her side.

Though she found his behavior irritating she did not understand why she badly wanted him to like her, but the way he treats me... _He really needs to learn his lesson. I am not going sit down and let him treat me like that. I do have self respect ._ _He still does not call me by my name. That Bastard_ ! She growled to herself whole she mused on different other things ,slowly drifting into sleep.

Ooo

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he listened in on the conversation between Kaede and the villagers that Kagome went missing.

"That damn woman! Always looking for trouble where did she go with the jewel?" he cursed under his breath and began sniffing the air leaping from branch to branch. His ears perked up hearing her voice and caught her scent along with few others, they reeked of sweat . He sped off in that direction .

As he neared their hideout ,he heard them scream and crashed in through one of the walls to a scene of the boss attacking his men.

" Inuyasha! You came to rescue me?!" Kagome shouted. Her heart swelling at the thought and a smile crept up her face.

 _He doesn't hate me after all._

"Is it safe? The Sacred Jewel!" He asked back not caring to answer her as he charged at the large man whom the other thugs called boss before they escaped from the opening .

"Eh?" She gaped at him as her brows furrowed and smile faltered. _He did not come for me..._

"I'm asking you if the Sacred Jewel is safe!" He asked again impatiently while she couldn't get words out of her mouth. Anger bubbled inside her. She opened her mouth to shout at him before she was cut off by Inuyasha.

"That putrid smell!" He exclaimed covering his nose.

One of the buckle on the boss's clothes came off, revealing a hole in his chest. Three eyes peered out of the hole to reveal the head of a crow.

"What?!"

" His heart must've been torn apart a couple of nights ago. Then it nested there." He said grimly.

"He was being manipulated? I thought something was strange about him."

" Corpse Crows aren't too strong. They use dead bodies to fight. Disgusting!"

He shouted as he plunged his hand into the chest of the large man ,where the crow is.The crow escaped from the hole in the boss's back and flew out of the window.

"It got away! Aren't you going after it?"

"I can't go after every stupid demon. There's only one of me, after all."

"But...!"

"Shut it! I'm the one doing the fighting!" He growled." So I decide! Now what about the Sacred Jewel? " He raised a fine brow when her shoulders tensed at his question and she started sweating bullets. It was then he noticed the crow from the window with the jewel in its beak.

" Why, you...! Argh! You're not even worth it."

"I-I never said anything about having it on me," she defended herself.

"Tch..."

He crashed out of the hut, grabbing onto her hand. He stopped when he noticed a quiver of arrows and a bow on the horses parked outside and pushed them into her arms.

" No way it's getting away!" He quickly got her to piggy back him and leapt into the air chasing the crow.

" What're you doing?! Hurry and shoot that thing down!"

"Are you crazy?! I've never used a bow and arrow in my life!"

"The Corpse Crow survives by eating human flesh! With the Sacred Jewel, it might transform!" He said just before the crow swallowed the Sacred Jewel.

" It just swallowed the Jewel!" She gasped. "Okay, I'll try it!"

"All right! Make it one shot . Kikyo was a Master Archer." He fake cheered.

 _Heh! Once that crow is shot down, I won't need a girl like her._

Determined she shot an arrow missing the crow by a long way off. Inuyasha fell onto the ground in shock.

"Eh... You're not lying about Kikyo being a master archer, are you?"

He nodded back exasperatedly ," You're such a klutz! Look, now it's getting bigger!"

He gets up again and runs after the crow, piggybacking her.

"Aim!"

She fires another arrow pathetically missing the crow pathetically. He stopped suddenly and plopped her onto the ground.

"Oww!" She rubbed her back scowling at him making him glare in return.

"NO WAY you're Kikyo incarnated! Now I know to expect nothing." He said rudely and took after it.

"Inuyasha!" She shouted after him and snapped her head towards the Crow which swept a toddler from his mother's arms and fled with him in its claws.

" My son!"

"Looking for food already? Well, you'd better think about running away from me first! You can't hunt if you're being hunted!" Inuyasha shouted as he tried to attack it ignoring the child in it's clutches.

"No! Save the child first!" She shouted as she reached the bridge.

" Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" He clawed at the crow's body into pieces, which fell into the river together with the toddler.

The toddler struggled desperately in the rapid river. Inuyasha who was only concerned with the Jewel landed on a rock and began looking for it not caring about the child getting washed away by the current .

" Where is it? Where's the Sacred Jewel!

" My son! Someone save him please."

Kagome immediately dived into the river and swam towards the toddler.

" Help!" The boy struggled out.

" Hang on! Relax..." She said as she reached the boy and pulled him towards the river bank. He coughed water trying to breathe. His mother came running towards him as he took few unsteady steps towards her. He hugged her crying into her arms.

"Ma! I was so scared!" He said to his crying mother who hugged him tighter. Kagome looked at them relief crossing her till she heard Inuyasha calling out to her.

"Hey girl! Where's the Sacred Jewel?!"

She glared at him giving him a hard slap and turned away with tears in her eyes.

"Wh-What?!"

 _Insensitive freak_! Her glare intensified as she tried hard to look anywhere but him.

She felt disgusted at his behaviour and thanked God that the child was okay. She felt a tug at her skirt and looked down at the boy looking at her with his cute big brown eyes.

" Thanks sister!" He smiled at her.

"Thank you so much. Thank you!" His mother said drying her tears looking at her child fondly.

"It's okay, really," she shrugged awkwardly not knowing what else to say to the emotional woman.

The pieces of the Crow began to join back , all the pieces from underwater assembling in the air.

" Damn! It's getting away!" Inuyasha shouted over to her.

Kagome glared at him as she was still angry and gave a loud sigh _. I guess this is no time to be fighting._

The Crow's claw which was still on the toddler's back unknown to them began to tug at him making him gasp in terror.

Kagome looked at it thoughtfully , "That's right! " She said punching her fist into her palm.

"May I use your bow and arrow?" She asked the villager beside her.

" Huh? But it's so far away..." He said looking at the crow which was far off in the distance.

"No way she can get it." He said rolling his eyes.

"This time, for sure... I'll get it!" She smirked tying the claw of the Crow to the arrow and fired it.

"She attached the foot of the Corpse Crow...!" His jaw dropped.

The arrow hits the Crow killing it and shattering the Sacred Jewel in the Crow's body into tiny pieces, emitting a bright light.

"I did it!" Kagome yelled in triumph.

"She got it...?" He said looking towards the place the demon crow used to be disbelief dripping his every word.

"But...what's that light?" She said narrowing her eyes.

The light from the Sacred Jewel suddenly dispersed in many directions.

 **In the village**

" Priestess Kaede... Up in the sky!"

"I've got a bad feeling about this..."

 **In the forest**

"Are you sure it's around here?"

"Yeah... I feel it... But I wonder what it was... that light?"

The head of the Corpse Crow suddenly appears cawing at them before Inuyasha claws at the head instinctively.

" Die!"

A glowing fragment fell out of the crow and landing on the ground.

"Could this be...?"

"Could this be...what?"

"A fragment of the Sacred Jewel...?" She said picking it up and looked at him wide eyed.

"Wh... What did you say?!!!"

Ooo

"You've gotta be kidding! Even if it is Feudal Japan… There's no hot baths?!" She said standing naked in a river, shivering.

"Cold..Cold... Cold!"

" Kagome, don't force it. Come on out." Kaede called out to her sitting by the fire.

"No! I'm all bloody and dirty. And I can't stand my filthy hair!" As she plunged into the water.

Inuyasha looked at Kaede and Kagome spitefully sitting on the edge of a cliff, a little distance away thinking back about the jewel.

" _What's_ going on?!" He said looking at the grim face of the priestess.

 _"Stop barking, Inuyasha._

 _"What happened to the Jewel?!" He asked again impatiently._

 _"The arrow to which Kagome attached the crow's feet hit the Corpse Crow and destroyed it, but it also shattered the Sacred Jewel. In other words, fragments of the Sacred Jewel have been scattered throughout the world. Who knows whether there were one hundred fragments or a thousand. Should even one fragment fall into evil hands, however, the destruction will be incalculable."_

 _"It wasn't my fault… was it? I feel sort of responsible…" she said looking guilty._

 _"Yes it is," he sneered making her flinch._

 _"Kagome, Inuyasha…There is only one thing we can do. You must use your combined strength to gather the fragments and restore the Sacred Jewel."_

 _" Heh?" Kagome looked at her as if she has grown another head._

 _"Listen up, old hag! I'm one of the 'evil-doers' looking for the Jewel!"_

 _"It cannot be helped…" Kaede sighed._

 _" But… I have to go home!" Kagome whined. Besides, I don't have such powers…! And Inuyasha is so selfish! I am afraid that I would be so stupid to start having feeling for him. He doesn't even like me._

Standing up in the water Kagome walked towards Kaede.

" Wonder where Naruto's been," she said aloud thinking about the blonde girl. She looked up, noticing Inuyasha's presence to find him sitting on the ledge of the cliff, staring at her innocently, blinking his eyes. Horrified, she screamed scurrying back into the water.

"Sit!!" She said the subjugation words angrily making him fall face first onto the ground.

"So you are here, Inuyasha." Kaede chuckled.

She hurriedly put on her clothes behind a bush.

"Shame on you! Spying like that!"

"Huh?! As if you got the body for that ! Idiot! All I was doing was--"

"…trying to steal the Sacred Jewel. Yes, I know." Kaede cut him off.

" If you knew, why'd you ask?"

"The future looks very bleak… Inuyasha, unless you join forces with Kagome, who has the ability to 'see' the Jewel, there is no way all of the fragments will be found."

"And I'm tellin' you that if it's for the sake of the Sacred Jewel, I'll put up with the dumb girl, so stop worrying!"

"Do you really dislike me that -"

"Don't start again," he groaned turning his head only to freeze looking at her walking to him in priestess clothes, with her hair tied up, looking exactly like Kikyo. _Kikyo_ …..

"What's that expression on your face, Inuyasha?" She asked snapping him out of his thoughts. He growled and left shoving her aside making her glare at his back.

Ooo

 **In a dark cave filled with skulls**

"Well, well… The Sacred Jewel I thought lost over fifty years ago has appeared once more. It's going to be very interesting…"

"Aah...," she moaned in pain nursing her burnt hands, " tch... Such strong stupid girl, but her hair was worth it," she said trying to caress her hair but the orange aura covering her form burned her hands again ," beautiful... If only I could get to cut it," She whispered twiddling the single strand of golden blonde hair in her possession , giggling hysterically.

 **Back at the riverbank**

Kaede was summoned into the village leaving a long silence between Kagome and Inuyasha.

" Hey," Inuyasha beaconed grabbing Kagome's attention.

"What?"

"Get undressed."

"..." Kagome fisted her palms and gave a large blow to his head.

"Oww! Why you… Why did you--?!" He s

"You deserve it!Pervert!"

" I didn't mean undress undress! I meant put your own weird stuff back on!" He said looking away with a frown on his face.

" Hmm...Because this makes me look like Kikyo?" She asked raising a brow.

Inuyasha's frown deepened into a scowl and he looked away indignantly.Looking at him she knew she hit a point home.

"Whatever stupid."

"Look! I can't work with someone who's always picking a fight!"

" That's fine with me! Go to hell for all I care."

"I see! You don't need me along then..." By then she was fuming . She glared at him before walking away. His words hurt her more than he could understand.

"Hey. Where you going?"

" I've made up my mind. I'm going home. Goodbye."

"Hey! Wait!" Inuyasha looked at her walking away without looking back.

"Wait, I said! Hey!" Inuyasha shouted louder. This time she turned around putting a finger in the air.

"Why you!..."he growled pinning her to the ground the next instant. He caught her hands with his large ones ,one of his knees between her thighs , their chests almost touching.

Her heart began to race as she gazed into his golden eyes his hot breath on her neck. Her eyes drifting to his lips with canines poking through his lips. She suddenly had a vision of getting bit by him, she wanted to know how good it will feel. He face flamed at where her thoughts were going. _It's just the hormones_ , she told herself.

" You got that Jewel piece, right? Leave it." His voice caught her attention. She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. _Anyways your feelings will do do nothing but hurt you if he hates you to begin with._

"You mean this…?" She asked holding a small pouch. Inuyasha stretched his hand to reach for it.

"Sit!" She chanted the subjugation words making his face plant to the ground beside her head. She pushed him off her.

"You can't have it." She said getting up and left. _I can't stay here any longer_.

"I'm going home. Goodbye, Inuyasha." She left without looking back leaving him on the ground.

A/N:

Sorry I really tried for a long chapter but got caught up in life and didn't want to keep you guys waiting, so... Please review and any suggestions that I find cool are welcome. Forgive me for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors that slipped my notice.


	5. She's got Naruto?

CHAPTER -4

She's got Naruto??

Kagome stomped her way towards the well grumbling about insensitive people and their inability to remember her name, the dry leaves crunching under her feet. _"Argh... This is so stupid. Why am I attracted to that bastard anyway, I am not even from this world. And his attitude is the worst. But... Why does it hurt when he does not call me by my name.."_

A faint giggle from behind her broke her out of her reverie. She immediately whirled around to look at the person behind her, but when she found no one, she brushed it off as her imagination.

Kagome was about to turn back when she noticed something glimmering in the light and looked around to find a tangle of very long hair surrounding her.

"It can't be! That's hair!" She gasped in surprise.

"Oh, my! You can see it, then... my web of hair But being able to "see" it isn't enough," a voice sounded from around her .

"Whose there?" Kagome panicked, she heard someone giggling and looked around.

" They call me Yura of the Demon Hair ...though you needn't bother remembering it . I'm helping myself to the Jewel!," She said overly excited.

Kagome looked at the dark haired girl and did a double take at her attire raising a fine brow , _and they said my skirt is flimsy_.

Her attention was back when she felt a tug and looked to see a strand of hair pulling her pouch of Sacred Jewel before she could react .

"Hey!" She protested trying hard to ignore the bad vibes the girl was giving her.

Yura without even giving her a glance opened the pouch to find a fragment.

"Now look what you've done to it. Where are the other fragments?"

"Give it back!"

"Answer my question! Where are the remaining fragments!?"

"I... I don't know."

"I see. In that case...you are not needed, so die!" She said as she grabbed a sword that floated towards her and swung it at her missing her by a hair. Kagome stepped backwards and screamed as she fell into the well making Yura throw her sword in her direction into the well.

"It's useless to try and escape!," Yura growled as she jumped into the well behind her, the hair strings supporting her from landing on the bottom of it only to find no one in sight.

"Gone...?" She asked herself ." Who was that girl?"

ooo

Inuyasha jumped through the forest and leapt into the air.

"Where is that fox girl? I seriously wanted to talk to her. That face she made when Kaede said I was a half demon. Tch... who does she think she is ! looking at me as if she understands everything. and that Kagome."

 _I'm going home. Goodbye, Inuyasha._

"Let her go, who cares?" He mumbled to himself as he entered the village only to stop when he saw several women float in midair .

" What's with you all?"

One by one the women raise their weapon.

"Interesting! Wanna take me on, huh?"

" Wait a minute! They're all girls from the village. What's going on? Planning to tie me up again? Well, I'm not giving in," he growled getting ready to attack.

" Inuyasha, don't do it! Do not harm the girls!" Kaede shouted making him look at her bloody form.

"Old Kaede! Wow, look at you. You're a mess," He said. " So.. why should I not hurt em' . I am sure they don't look like they are hesitation to hurt me or you."

"They're all under a spell. Kagome? Where's Kagome?"

"She went back to her own land. Not that it matters. I don't need her to handle this."

"You mustn't. Do not touch the village girls!"

"Oh yeah and get hit by their knives," he said dodging a girl attacking him.

"Don't you understand, Inuyasha? We must get to the one who is controlling them."

"Now you've completely lost it."

"Please Inuyasha... Just cut the hair and the trance will be broken!"

" The what? I don't see anything."

ooo

Deep inside the forest Yura sits calmly on a tree.

"Now, then... Time to draw close this prey," she says giggling madly , spreading her fingers to form a cats cradle.

ooo

"No! Inuyasha, run!" Kaede shouts as she watches several strands of hair coil around Inuyasha immobilizing him.

"They're not too smart, whoever's behind this. I may be tangled up, but even if I can't see who's doing it, I can cut down whoever's in front of me!" He pulls at the hair tangling him but falls to the ground due to the slack in the hair tangling him. Suddenly he gets slammed unto a tree, tension of the hair tightly coiled around his neck, making him wince in pain. He struggles in vain.

"Inuyasha...!"

The grip of the hair on him tightened making it hard for him to breathe.

Letting out a yell he pulled at the hair tangling around him and the tree. The tension in the hair tightened and sliced the tree trunk breaking it into pieces releasing him. Inuyasha fell on the ground gasping for air.

"Oh, man... I thought I was done for."

"If you'd been a mere human, it would have come clean off."

"You bet."

Kaede suddenly doubled over wincing in pain from her previous injuries.

"Old woman Kaede!" Kaede tried to stand as he rushed to her when a strand of golden blonde hair caught her attention. Her eyes widened as she remembered the only person with that hair was-

"Inuyasha ...the one.. behind it has.. got.. Naruto," she wheezed out.

ooo

Yura sat on the tree, retrieving the puppet-ting hair when a strand of silver hair caught her attention.

"Ooh! Such pretty, silver hair. It will complement the golden blonde hair well. So sad she resists hard. Wait till I get the jewel."

ooo

" Hang in there, old woman!"

Kaede noticing a web of tight hair in front of them warned him. "Be careful, Inuyasha! The hair..."

She stopped when she saw him leaping through the air, snapping the hair without feeling anything or getting injured.

" You say somethin'?"

"Never mind."

"Are you sure she's got Naruto? Cuz I think she is strong enough to protect herself."

"You think I can mistake the shade of Naruto's hair."

"Uh... You know what! I don't care about her ,she is a back stabber and a..."

"Oh, but you care about her don't you, " Kaede cut him off.

Inuyasha looked ahead grimly averting his eyes from hers confirming Kaede's words making her chuckle.

"Oh I've just noticed from the start, even when she sided with us against you ,you did not even get angry at her."

 _I did. Didn't I?_ He thought to himself.

ooo

"Such a stubborn one just like her. This is fun. And this silver hair... I must have it!"

ooo

Inuyasha leapt from tree to tree following Kagome's scent after hiding Kaede in a heap of fallen leaves.

 _"Old woman, you said you can see the strands! Tell me where it's being pulled from, then."_

 _"Don't be ridiculous! With me in this condition, and even with my seeing powers... Hurry... Kagome can-"_

 _"So she can see it, too?"_

 _"Yes. For this foe, Kagome... Kagome is necessary for victory..."_

"Curse that stupid girl! Where'd she run off to, at a time like this??"

 _Goodbye Inuyasha._

"Wherever she went , she won't get away..." Yura's voice sounded from a distance as a faint whisper, making his ears twitch. A flash of golden blonde hair and blinding smile invaded his mind, _I don't know why I care about her but the way she looked at me as if she understood me... as if she wanted to comfort me , that I am not alone. Maybe that is the reason I don't like something happening to her is ... because ...may be I don't want to be alone._

He began to move faster.The trail eventually led to the well where it all began.

ooo

Kagome relaxed into the hot water in bathtub in her home, having a soak.

" Happiness at last," she giggled trying to ignore the sense of loss at the back of her mind since she came back home.

"It feels so good," Kagome moaned combing her wet hair with her fingers ,the warm water soothing her sore body."I'm done with that place for good huh ? and Inuyasha what about him?"

 _Why are you getting too involved with him Kagome?!!!! Just forget about him already_. she mentally screamed at herself . _It's not like you are missing that place. Right??_

She bobbed her head unintentionally to get rid of her thoughts and left the bath as her fingers started to wrinkle.

Drying her hair with the blower she looked into the mirror tugging the wet bangs off her face. _Kikyo huh... I wonder who was that girl that attacked me._

"Kagome dinner's ready."

"Coming mom!" She yelled hearing her mother call out to her. She hurriedly slipped her clothes on and rushed downstairs to get hit by delicious scent of warm food.

She sat beside her grandfather who was discussing about seals with her brother. She couldn't care less about their topic of discussion. _Hot pot comes first!_ she thought determinedly.

"Hot pot! Hot pot! Hot pot!" She rambled on ignoring her grandfather talking to her and grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

"Let's dig in!" She said excitedly when the door opened with a loud bang to reveal a very pissed off Inuyasha.

"You! Who said you can go home?!

You are coming with me," he said seriously dragging her by her hand.

" You... Where'd you come from?" She struggled against him.

"The well! Where else?"

"The well? But it's...!"

"Do not lie! Those oracles have been used of this shrine since ancient times and cannot fail!," Her grandfather protested in a firm tone.

"Oracle? You mean, this flimsy piece of paper? Didn't work! " He said holding a piece of charm. "Now come with me Kagome." He said tugging her harshly.

"I don't want to come," she whined ." Wait Inuyasha ... hair."

"Hair?"

"What? we don't see any hair," her mom said out loud.

"And it's moving!" She shouted as it curled around her wrist tightly and winced when it cut her skin a little drawing blood.

"Kagome! Blood," her grandfather exclaimed.

But being able to see isn't enough she remembered Yura's words and rushed to the well followed by Inuyasha.

"More strands… are coming out!" Kagome panicked.

" Old Kaede was right. You have the vision at least," Inuyasha said leaning on the door.

"You...You brought something awful with you!!" She frowned.

" Kagome!"

"Sis!"

"Don't enter! "She shouted slamming the doors close, _Here… I must stop it right here!_

"Inuyasha! In front of you!" She shouts in time for him to dodge but the hair coils around his wrist and ankles.

Grandpa ,Sota and her mom begin banging on the door.

"Open up, Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha clawed at the bundles of hair, making it break and fall to the ground only for them to slither towards each other and join up.

"It gathers together again, even when it's cut. There's no end to this!"

She then notices a strand of hair coming out from the well. "Huh?! That's…? That's it! The main strand that's controlling everything. She runs down the stairs towards the well.

" Inuyasha! It's this one! Cut this strand!"

"This? Where?"

 _Inuyasha can't see it. Then…_ she begins to pull at the tight controlling hair. _There's only one way!_ She bends it a little to reflect some light on it.

"I see it!"

He claws at it and snaps the controlling hair. The bundle of hair gripping him slacken and falls to the ground, slithering back into the well.

"It retreated."

 _Strange… If Yura was after the Sacred Jewel, she already accomplished her goal. Could she actually be after me and Inuyasha?_

"You are coming with me. We need to defeat her."

"I don't really want to go."

"Huh?"

"Are you nuts? She is after me. Who in their right mind would go back to her." Inuyasha sighed at her words.

"I really didn't want to play this card but the one behind this has got Naruto and doesn't she know where you are now?"

"She's got Naruto?"

"Yeah ," he said rubbing his neck, looking away.

"We have to save her. You're right even if I stay here, Gramps, Mom and Sota will be in terrible danger... I've decided then I'm coming with you ." She said going towards the well.

"Wait," Inuyasha said taking off his red coat and plopped it over Kagome's head.

" This was woven with the fur of the Fire Rat. It's much stronger than an ordinary armor," he said looking away.

"Th-thank you," she stuttered trying to hide a smile.

"Well, 'cuz… You look like you have really weird skin," he said awkwardly trying to cover his blush.

"You're the weird one!"

"Oh well, whatever. Let's go!"

" Uh-huh! " .

ooo

"Watch out! There's hair all over the well, too."

"Are you saying that this Yura with the demon Hair is after us? Then why did she take Naruto?" He asked her climbing out of the well.

" Yes. Look, she took the Sacred Jewel fragment, yet she still comes after us! As for Naruto, I don't know why she took her."

"Hold it! Did you say she took the jewel?!" He growled.

"I can see several glowing strands of hair there. There's the main strand that's been bewitching the others. That means if we follow the main strand, we'll find Yura! That way!" She said ignoring him.

"Alright,"He said rolling his eyes.

ooo

 **A/N:**

Hey y'all. how're ya doin . so yeah . I have been busy with exams and was trying my best to update. Sorry for the short chapter . It will be only a few chapters ahead where sasuke makes his appearance. So... Please review and any suggestions that I find cool are welcome. Forgive me for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors that slipped my notice. Oh! and please leave a review.


End file.
